


What’s In A Name

by nashcreates



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, baby girl - Freeform, original child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: Our boys are a mess when it comes to the name game.DEDICATED TO RCA & chasingoblivion
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 23
Kudos: 160





	What’s In A Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingoblivion/gifts).



> My bday gift to you all! It’s a girl this time around for our boys!
> 
> PSA: wasn’t able to tag the proper RCA. Not sure why, but RCA, you know who you are and I’m sending you love during this stressful time in your country. chasingoblivion, you’re amazing! Thank you so much for your uplifting comments.
> 
> And to everyone else who wanted Carter Daniel to be a girl, well, here you go. Just a quick little something (outside of the Carter Daniel universe) where our favorite boys have a little girl!

“McKayla.”

“Eisley.”

“Ashlynn.”

“Saige.”

“Harper.”

“Talia.”

“Eliza.”

“Phoenix.”

“Phoenix?”

“It could work.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Ugh, Eddie!”

“Evan!”

“No,” Buck said smirking declining the not name suggestion. 

“Ugh,” Eddie said as he rolled his eyes endearingly at his husband. They had spent the past five months figuring out a name for their baby girl, and now here they were, one day away from her due date without a name. 

“C’mon, just imagine it,” Buck said taking his hand off his back and the other one from underneath his bump. He placed his hands in front of his face mimicking an artist painting a picture. “‘Phoenix’ written right above her crib. She’d be the coolest girl on the playground.”

“You’re so untraditional, you know that right?”

“In my defense, you were the one who made an honest man out of a guy called ‘Buck.’”

Eddie turned his head speechless. “Touché, querido.” Eddie exhaled deeply, “how did we get this far and still not have a name?”

“In my defense, you’ve shot down every good idea.”

“More like horrible!”

“Hey! I’m pregnant. You’re supposed to be nice to me,” Buck said playfully. “I’m very sensitive right now,” he said feigning hurt as he crossed his arms over his chest and have Eddie a pouty lip. Eddie gave him a look that said ‘really?’ “Ok, I’m always sensitive but more so than usual now. You try hauling around a whole ‘nother human being for 9 months,” Buck grunted as his daughter shifted uncomfortably in her limited space. 

Eddie leaned over and kissed his husband gay. “No, amor, I leave that to you. You’re so sexy carrying my baby.”

Buck leaned into Eddie and his husband wrapped him in an embrace. “What about Chris’ suggestion, Reese?”

“I like it, but that’s one of my former army buddies who didn’t make it back home,” Eddie said somberly. Buck wrapped his arms around his husband tighter. Eddie didn’t often talk about his time in the army, and Buck didn’t fault him for it. Silence filled the nursery as they stared at the blank space on the wall for their baby girl’s name. 

Buck cocked his head hesitantly as he stared at the old pale green baby blanket hanging on the side of her crib. It had be Chris’, the first thing Shannon had bought when she found out she was expecting. Even though Shannon has been gone for 3 years now, she was still apart of the Buckley-Diaz family and was honored with every memory. “What about Shay? You know, short for Shannon. It’s paying homage to her while still giving our little girl her own separate identity. “

Eddie gasped and turned his head so fast Buck wouldn’t be surprised if he got whiplash. “Really?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t. Shannon is still apart of our family, and our little girl needs to know the wonderful woman who was pivotal in creating her phenomenal big brother. So, what do say,” Buck asked taking Eddie’s hands to feel their daughter squirm about. “Is this our little Shay?”

“Yes, this is our little Shay Diaz.” Eddie kissed his husband. “Now, for the middle name,” he said laughing. 

“Who says she needs one?”

“True,” Eddie professed as they wrapped their arms around one another tighter as Buck hissed. 

“Broke,” the younger name said as his brain short-circuited. 

“Broke? You mean Brooke? That’s a good middle name, Shay Brooke Diaz.”

“No, I meant ‘broke’ as in my water just broke.”

Eddie blinked and saw his pale faced his husband was who had a hand underneath his bump. Buck was stunned and in shock, barely breathing. Sure enough, Eddie found a pool of water surrounding Buck’s slightly swollen. Equally stunned in place, Eddie said, “yep, you most definitely meant ‘broke.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, love you all! xoxo


End file.
